


Tiny pals (haitus)

by kingthefallen66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Chapter may be long or shorts, Fluff and Angst, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader based on me, Reader is male, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Sorry for any spelling mistake, Tags May Change, but act feminne sometime, there might be ship or not im too lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthefallen66/pseuds/kingthefallen66
Summary: You always wanted a bittyan edgy type to be precise like a Nightmare bitty or an Error bittyyou always liked thoseyou saved up enough money to buy onetilt on your way home your coworker tell you he found one bittylife work in odd ways sometime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up with the sound of your alarm

“hmmm....i hate this alarm" you said as you turn it off

you look at your phone ....4 am still a bit early to go to work maybe you should sleep more  
"nah I'm going to go eat breakfast"  
you get up as you stretch hear and feel some bones pop

you groan in relief

"that feel nice" you walk pass a mirror and catch a glimpse of yourself you were a skeleton monster as far as you can remember it not like you were something else before 

you also walk pass a box of bitty stuff even tho you could not afford one yet you just never know when you're going to need stuff like that 

"what I'm going to have for breakfast ?" you said as you look in the fridge and pantry...there not much left

"I'm going to need to do the groceries today after work sooo... Cheerios it is !"you pour yourself a bowl as you turn on the tv

" in other news this morning a bitty fighting ring has been found recently the persons responsible have been arrested and are now in custody waiting for trial"

you sigh feeling sick  
" why peoples like this ?"

You finish your cereal and go take a shower 

you didn't know it yet but this day was about to become really special


	2. Chapter 2

You get out of the shower as you let out a big yawn

"what time is it ?" you look at your phone ...5:30 am

" 30 minute before work i got time" you finish your morning routine   
you finish and dress up for day 

"well time to go to work" you get your house and car keys as you walk out of the house and lock the door  
  
you look at your terrace " i should make a garden that could be nice"

you get in your car and head to work as a construction worker the work was hard but you liked it 

arriving at the worksite and start to work like normal

a bit later a coworker approach you

"oh hi James" James was a dog monster with black fur and green eyes

" Nothing much i was just wondering you still looking to adopt a bitty right ?"

"yup !" you answer pretty quickly 

"great cause the other day i found a bitty on the street"

".....what"

" yeah i think it was left there" you get mad at statement

" what kind is it ?

"im not sure im not really informed on bitty but i think it a Ink kind "

"....a sunny type" you think for a bit 

" Y/n ? "

" Ok i will take it " 

" Great ! I will see you after work at your place"


	3. Chapter 3

You finish work and head to the groceries store as you do you talk to yourself

" what kind of person would abandon an Ink bitty !" you very upset as you do the groceries

" maybe something sweet would help to cheer it up after what about to it "you said as  
you pick a small rainbow lollipop

time skip 

you arrive home with the groceries and put them down next to the fridge 

" What time is James coming ?" you think a bit before shrugging and sitting on the couch and look on your phone for information on Inks bitty 

you were more in more informed on edge bitty then sunny bitty

" They love to hang out around errors bitty ? That surprising errors bitty normally hate inks bitty these guys are very social let see... Dreams, Berries any sunny type it seems why they like error bitty tho ?" you read more 

" Like to be creative like anything to do with arts ? That seem nice " you read again till something caught your eyes 

" Medications ? ...they need soul supplement ? ..i wonder if that cost a lot " you look it up quickly it only cost 3 g for the whole box thank god it didn't cost a lot 

there a sudden knock on your door must James you quickly get up and answer the door 

James is stading there holding a small box 

" Hi Y/n here the bitty as i promise it fell asleep on the way here it would not stop talking i tell you " he said as he hand you the box 

" well yeah they very social"

" i see well good luck and see you soon he waves bye as he leaves you smile and close the door and take a deep breath

you open the box


End file.
